Use Me Continuatoin
by xxSpacedragonxx
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and I just want to continue on from my favourite fanfic "Use Me" by xXEffyPercyXx. All credit goes to xXEffyPercyXx as it is their story. The first 6 chapters are their's, the rest will be mine. I just hope I can do a good job. DISCLAIMER: No flames please! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Not yet, anyways! hahaha)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning only to find out that were moving to Manhattan tomorrow.  
It was really unexpected. Especially when your fixated on your current home.  
I live in California right now, I love the beaches the waves and I would surely miss all of it.  
Especially my friends. They're good people, not like those bad influence.

The next morning;  
My mum told me to pack up because we would leave early. But as usual the lazy part of me disobeyed my mum.  
Instead, I went out to say my last goodbye to my friends I was leaving behind.

I went to our usual hang out, which was the mall.

"Urgh, were gonna miss you Perce." Cook said.  
He was one of my very most bestfriend.

"Yeah, be sure to write to us."  
Jessica added. She was the smart one of the group.  
And she was rather bosy at times.

"Don't go changing on us now."  
Derek said. He was the softy guy above all.  
He was always really caring and usually the only guy who knows whats up.

"Yeah, And keep your virginity bro."  
Jay said. His the 'bad ass' guy but deep down, his kinda like derek.

"Ahh. I'll miss you guys, alot. I'll be sure to keep in touch with you guys."  
I said. And then i got a call from my mum telling me to go home already.  
"I gotta go guys. See you in the summer." I waved them goodbye and thats probably the last time ill ever see them Considering the fact that its too expensive to even go to Manhattan and back.

I got home, packed up and got ready. I wore alot of layers just to keep warm,  
Because my dad said it was pretty cold there.

"What the hell are you wearing?" My brother, Tyson, insulted.  
I was older than he was.

But Tyson has alot of 'issues'. Lately, his been skipping school and flunking his grades.  
I caught him once in his room smoking and saw him leave late at night.  
There were traces of cigarette buds and even weed.  
He probably goes out and go 'partying'. But the good brother that I was, I never told on him.

"Shut up. Don't you have better things to do than insult me?"  
I said.

"Nope." He replied confidently.

"Come on boys! We're leaving!"  
My dad yelled from down stairs.

I grabbed my blue bag. Looked at my room for the very last time.  
The wallpaper was sky blue. My bed was on the middle of the room.  
And the window beside it. I always look outside that window and look at the stars.  
I let out a big sigh and looked down, closing the wooden door that ive probably closed and opened a hundred times.  
I went downstairs and out. I turned around just to see the house I grew up in.

Now, you're probably wondering. Why are you moving if you love that house so much?  
Simple. My dad's work. He got a big promotion that was hard to turn down.  
Considering the big money that was involved, we just had to move.  
Its either, be away from the family or go with the family. And he went with the obivious answer.

"Come on percy, we gotta go." sighed my mum.

I got in the taxi and headed for the airport.  
Soon later, I'm in an airplane headed for Manhattan.  
I think it was about a six hour flight which was super boring.  
All I did was watch a movie on the screen replying a movie over and over.

We arrived and got to a taxi.  
New York was awesome. They were tall buildings and stuff.  
But hopefully, they'll be alot of beaches too.

We got to the our new house.  
It was nice I guess. It kinda looked like an apartment.  
It was white and had a red roof, a fence at the front and it was connected to another house beside it.  
I guess its normal for houses to look like this in manhattan.

We got inside. The first thing you'll see was the kitchen. It was straight down the hall.  
The living room was at the left side and on the right was the stairs.  
It had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

Well, I was superior to my Brother so I got the room with the bathroom.  
It had brown wallpaper, a bed in the middle, a desk on the side and a huge window at the left.  
I guess it was pretty nice. But I would be changing the wallpapars soon enough.  
I just wanted the color blue.

I layed on the bed. Staired straight on the ceiling.  
And my mind floated with the thoughts of my friends back at California.  
Especially Jessica, I really like her. Not to mention shes the prettiest girl in school.  
And the thought of her being half way around the country sickens me.  
But I know I had to put up with it. I know I couldn't do anything.  
I was always afraid, I never fought for something that I badly wanted. I just go with the flow.  
I wanted to tell my parents that I didn't want to move. I just wanted to stay where I grew up in.  
But I just couldn't. I always do what they wanted me to do and everything stayed fine.

I got out of my bubble when the doorbell rang.  
I heard mum opened it up and a people started talking.  
And I heard footsteps coming up. A guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes was smiling at me.  
And then it got to me. It was my cousin Nico Di Angelo.

"Sup relative!" He screamed and put his hands wide then jumped on me.

"Urgh, Nico. What are you doing here?" I groaned. But I was pretty happy he was here.

"Came to see my little cousin of course." He teased.

"Don't call me little were just the same height man." I replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure buddy. So, where are you gonna go to college again?" He asked.

"Goode College. Why?" I replied.

"Good. Then you're going to spend the whole year with me man.  
I'm gonna make it worth while for you, trust me." He said with a sarcastic face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard you've been a bit-" He squirked his face, "of a momma's boy and been good and obeying.  
So we need to change that couz'"

"What? I can't do that."

"We'll see."

We were talking about my life in California and chatted a bit about him.  
When a woman, not my mum, yelled from down stairs.

"Nico! Come on, we gotta go." She yelled.

"Is that your mum?" I asked.  
And he nodded.

"Hi, Mrs. Di Angelo!" I greeted.

"Oh Hi, there Percy, How are you?"

"Good." I replied.

"See you tomorrow at school man. We got lots of plans." He winked and smriked then closed the door behind him.

I gave out a sigh and landed on the bed. Not soon after, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke and took bath. I put on a green t-shirt and a red jacket.  
Some jeans and black vans and then got out. I found Nico waiting for me outside with his car.  
It was a camero. Which was totally awesome.

"Sweet ride." I complimented.

"Yeah. Well, are you gonna stare there or are we going to school already?"

I came to my senses and got in the passenger seat.  
We drove to Goode College. It was big. Thats all I could say.  
(Don't really know how to discribe a school.)

"Alright, Come on mate." Nico suggested.

He led me to an alley on the back of the school.  
And the next thing he did shock me.  
He pulled out a box of cigarettes, took one and lit it.  
He inhaled the smoke and let it out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned. Bit of a loud one though.

"I'm smoking, whats it look like dumbass?" He replied.

"Well, yeah. I can see that. But were in school right now.  
And plus, thats kinda dangerous." I stated.

"What are you saying? Whoa- you mean. You haven't even tried a cigarette yet?"  
He asked.

"Well, yeah but."

"I heard you were good and obeying but I never thought it was this worse!"  
He took another sip and he pointed it to me.  
"Well come on, have a try."

"What? No!" I replied.

"Oh don't be a pussy Perce."

"No. Call me all you want. I don't want that disgusting smoke in my lungs."

"Fine you pussy. Lets go." He took another one last drag and stepped on it.

We got inside and every one had goo-goo eyes on Nico.  
I could tell he was really popular. Besides the fact that he dresses like a complete emo kid.

There was an orientation on at the gym so we made our way there.  
Some people were already there and seated.  
They look really fancy and fashionable. So i felt so under dress.  
But there was one who stood up most of all. She had black hair that made her electric blue eyes stand up.  
She wore a black sleeveless sundress, blue short shorts, stocking, army boots and lots of jewelry on her hands and neck.  
And she even wore emo gothic make up that made her look more badass.

"Say Nico, Who's that?" I asked pointing that gorgeous girl.

"Oh thats Thalia Grace. Shes one of my friends.  
Come on, lets go sit with her." He suggested.

And so we did. I even sat right next to her.  
She was talking to a gray eyed blonde that she didn't even notice me.  
I was talking to Nico about some stuff when someone talked to me.

"And who are you?" She asked quite coldly.

"Oh, I'm Percy."

"My cousin." Nico interruptedly said.

"Oh." Then she looked away and talked to the girl beside her like nothing happened.

"Well she's nice." I whispered.

"Nahh. She's always like that. The only person she ever talked to with interest is Annabeth."  
He explained.

"Whos that?"

"The girl sitting next to her." He pointed.

Then the speaker started speaking.  
They spoke something like welcome to goode college and blah blah blah.  
But I couldn't keep still. I feel like every second that passed, I was being shocked off with electricity.  
And the girl sitting beside made that all possible. And I loved every moment of it.  
It wasn't long after it ended and everyone got out of the gym to do what they have to do.

Nico told me we should skip classes today.  
Because after all, It was only the first day.  
So I agreed just this once.

We drove to the mall and walked around.

"You know Perce. You look like a christmas tree with that your wearing.  
And plus, your hair looks like someone vomitted on it."

"What? No way."

"Yup. So tell you what, Lets go buy you some proper clothes aye?"  
He suggested.  
And I nodded.

I got myself a whole lot of clothes.  
A coat, Jackets, New jeans, new pair shoes and awesome looking shirts.  
And I cut my hair.

I know, I know. The things we did was kinda girly.  
But It was better than looking like a christmas tree.  
And my credit card was drained out. Hope its all worth it.

It was nearly evening when we finished so Nico dropped me off.  
I didn't even took dinner. My mum just complimented me on how good my hair looked like.  
It was short now but still alot of hair. No bangs this time.

I fell on my bed. And layed there for god knows how long.  
All I thought about was the eyes of that girl. Electric, blue eyes.  
Thalia Grace. All I knew was, I want her. I gotta have her.  
No matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

Riiinnggg!

My alarm clock rang it was time to get up.  
But I was feeling rather excited to go to school.

I took a shower and got out.  
I grabbed my leather jacket and a black and white striped shirt.  
I put in black jeans and some converse then grabbed my messenger bag and went off.  
Mum in the kitchel making me her usual blue waffles. I love blue remember?

"Morning mum." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning Per-" She stopped and I looked at her.  
And noticed she was staring at me, mouth open.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Gods, is that you Percy?"

"Well, Obviously. Why?"

"You look rather handsome today. Whats gotten into you?"  
She asked.

I just laughed and continued eating my waffles.  
It was really rare for my mum to even compliment me like that.  
So It was an ego booster.

I heard the doorbell rang and as expected, It was Nico.  
I hurried up stairs and grabbed my bag and went off.

"Wow you little shit. You look awesome." He complimented.  
Thus, Boosting up my ego more.

"Ha, Thanks to you." I thanked.

Then we went off and headed to school.  
We arrived about 5 minutes later.

As we walked the halls. I noticed that everytime I look around.  
I could see girls giggling and making goo-goo eyes.  
And this time, It wasn't just Nico they keep looking at.  
It was me too. And that made me feel so good.  
Because on a daily basis. I was invisible.

I took a locker away from Nico.  
It was the one closest to the vending machine.  
I took my things and stuffed it in the locker.

When I shut it. I was shocked when I saw a girl getting the locker beside mine.  
It was Thalia.

"Hi." I nervously said.

"Hi." She replied with a confused face.

"You mind if I take this locker?"

"Sorry, Have I seen you before?  
She asked ignoring my question.

"Oh, Um. Yeah. We met yesterday. I sat beside you in the gym?"

"Wait, You were the guy who looked like a christmas tree yesterday?"  
She asked laughing a bit.

"Well, technically. Yeah. But you know, I look better now."  
I said smiling.

"Yeah. Good job." She said.

"So Um. I'm Percy, again."  
I introduced myself.

"Thalia." She replied.

"So I was thinking maybe we could be friends, you know."  
I suggested.

"Well, Thats gonna be a problem. I don't have friends.  
Just Annabeth."

"Could you add another friend in your life?"  
I asked.

"Maybe." She replied and gave me a grin.  
Then she started to walk away.

"Sorry?" I asked, she turned around and smiled then kept walking.

I just stared her down. Watching her walk away and go.  
Until there was no sight of her.

Classes went on and on and then it was time for lunch.  
I sat with Nico.  
Along with his friends Grover and Calypso.

Grover had brown hair and brown eyes. He was talking about how smoking was dangerous to your health along with the evironment.  
And How it was a good idea to not waste paper and stuff.  
Calypso was quiet but she was gorgeous. She had Brown hair and blue eyes.

Our conversation went on and on.  
But my eyes were floating around the whole cafeteria.  
I just wanted to see. I wanted to stare down her blue electric eyes.  
But she was no where to be seen.

"Hey Nico, Are you good friends with Thalia?"  
I asked.

"No. Why?"  
He replied.

"What? I thought you were?"

"No. I'm good friends with Annabeth. Thalia doesn't consider us as friends.  
But she hangs out with us because Annabeth does."

"Oh. But where is she though?"

"Oh no. You don't like her do you?"

"What? Nooo."  
I replied sarcasticly because he was dead on.

"You're a bad liar Perce. But please, Don't even try."

"Why not? Because I don't have a chance with her?"

"No, its not that. It's just that, shes fucking hard to get.  
And plus, when you think you two are together, she just fucks you up and leave you to rot.  
Shes a good 'pretend' friend but shes not someone you want to be with.  
She'll break your heart bro. So dont even think about it."

"What? Thats shit. What if I prove you wrong?"

"Alright, fine. This is just me looking out for you and dont say I didn't warn you."  
He said.

"Yeah whatever."

Lunch went by and classes to until the last bell rang.

,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,.  
A week passed by.  
Nothing changed much actually. The only exciting thing that ever happened was when I get to see Thalia looking at me.  
But everytime I try to talk to her, I freeze.  
And I just walk away talking to myself and cursing myself for being such a shitty coward.  
I never got to the chance to talk to her. It sucked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Theres a party tonight and you and me are going."  
Nico said.

"What? What am I suppose to tell my mum?" I asked.

"Tell her your going to a slumber party or some shit."

"Fine."

I called my mum and told her I'm going to Nico's house and might spend the night there.  
Besides, There was no school tomorrow anyway.

I changed at Nicos house. He lend me a Green Cotton Coat/Jacket to wear.  
He wore his normal black emo clothes and we were all set.

We arrived at a huge white house.  
We could hear music pumping from far away. I don't go to much parties back in Cali.  
So I don't think I'll have much fun I think.

When we got inside, Everyone was jumping and dancing. Some were kissing and making out in every corner.  
There people drunk off there minds and I could even see people doing drugs.  
I guess you could say this was a party for people in college.  
And it was crazy.

"Hey Perce, Lets go out back!" He was practically screaming because the music was too loud.

"Okay!" I replied.

We went out back and shut the door, there were red plastic cups on the ground.  
Some cigarette buds and like before, people making out.  
Nico grabbed something out of his jacket and it was vodka.  
He took a sip and reached out to me.

"No, thanks. I don't really drink."

"What? You don't drink either? Whats wrong with you?"

"I'm keeping my body perfectly healthy. Thank you."

"Well, you're not gonna get away this time.  
Come on. Just one big gulp."

"Oh alright. Just this once."

I grabbed the bottle and took a deep breath and then shoved it in my mouth.  
It tasted really, really, really bad. It kind of like burning my throat.  
But I have to admit. I felt badass about it.  
I coughed and almost vomitted.

"Taste good aye?" Nico asked.

"Uhh. No. It taste like shit...  
But its good."

"Then have another sip. Come on."

I took another sip, this time I gulped two times.

And gave it back to Nico.

"Alright cous', Lets get this party started!"  
He suggested.

We went inside. As soon as we were, Nico started to kiss a random girl.  
But the girl surprisingly kissed back. He was holding up the bottle of vodka on his hands and screamed like an idiot.  
I never saw this side of him. I always thought he was the kind little kid I use to play with.  
After a while, I felt a bit dizzy. And I was hyped like shit.  
I danced and danced like crazy. Until my feet started to ache.

Nico handed me a bottle of beer and I happily took it.  
But I couldn't stand the taste of beer. It just made my throat burn.  
Like I was drinking acid. Suddenly, I could see the room twisting and turning.  
And I felt like I needed a break. So I went outside, grabbed the bottle and sat down on the grass.  
Talking little sips of beer just so I wouldn't look like a total loner sitting by himself.

While I was taking a break, A girl talked to me.  
She had brown hair and blue eyes, And I recognized it as Calypso.

"Hi." She said, Sitting down next to me.

"Um, Hi." I replied

"What are you doing out here? The parties inside."  
She asked.

I laughed a bit. "I, uhh, feel kinda dizzy and needed some fresh air."

"Ohh, So you mean. You're drunk already?" She laughed with.

"Yeah. I don't really drink much so, yeah."

"Come on, Lets play beer pong." She stood up and reached out for my hand.

"What?" I asked.

She didn't reply, she just grabbed me and pulled me inside.  
The party was going wild inside, I couldn't even breathe with all the smoke.  
It was hot and stuffy, But like I said, College parties are wild.

Calypso dragged me to a pingpong table. Where there people trying to get the ball inside a red plastic cup that was filled with beer.

"Hey, guys. Can we join?" Asked Calypso.

"Sure." A really drunk girl laughed.

"Um, how do we exactly do this?" I asked.

"Simple. All you have to do is try to get the ball inside the cup of beer over there.  
If you miss, then you have to drink a cup. Straight up"

I just gave her a confused face as a reply.

"Urgh, Just watch me, okay?"

She grabbed a paddle, and bounced the ball to the other side.  
But sadly, she missed the cup.  
Everyone screamed and chanted. 'Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!'

Calypso grabbed a beer filled cup and drank it with one whole gulp.  
When she was done, everyone cheered and patted her on the back.  
And all I could think of was, 'dude, get out of there.'

"Okay, Now you." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, Just do it Percy."

I didn't have any other choice, everyone whinned me to do it.  
And threatend to kill me if I didn't do it.  
So I did.

I grabbed the paddle and did the same thing Calypso did it.  
Which was a bad choice because I missed too.  
And as tradition, they chanted. 'Chug! Chug! Chug!'

Calypso handed me a beer filled cup and I took it.  
I just breathed in deep and prayed for the worse to be over.  
I shoved the beer cup into my mouth and drank every single drop until there nothing left.  
Everyone cheered as I had a disgusted look on my face.

I can't imagine the look on my mums face when she hears about this.

"Nice job for someone who doesn't drink that much."  
Calypso. complimented me.

"Yeah, Well, thats the last of it."  
I replied and went outside. And just layed on the grass.

After a while, I felt more dizzy and the room was spinning around like crazy.  
I just needed a place to lay down, So I went upstairs and grabbed the first door I could see,  
Hoping it was a bedroom.

I opened the door. And I was surprised to who I found sitting at the side of the bed drinking.  
It was Thalia. She was wearing loose clothes, her hair was let down and all wavy.  
Her make up was all messed up and she looked really tired.

The moment I opened that door. She looked right at me.  
Blue eyes to blue. We were constantly staring each other down.  
And when I could feel that she didn't want me there, I looked away and grabbed the door when she spoke.

"You know, We can't be friends if you keep on running away like that." She said.

I just turned around and stared at her again.  
There I was, frozen to the bone. The right words were hiding from me.  
I just couldn't say anything.

"Close the door." She demanded.

And like a dog, I closed the door and walked to her.  
Then I stopped when she lit a cigarette and started to puff smoke on my face.  
I coughed. Which was not a good thing to do.

"What? You don't smoke?"

"Uh. Yeah." I was embaressed. She was this totally badass girl when I was the good boy obeying his mum.

"Well, thats another problem."  
Then she got up and was headed straight to the door.

"Wait! I'll give it a try if thats what you want."  
I said. Quite desperately.

"Well, I don't want you to. You have to want it yourself."  
She said, smiling seductively.

"okay. I want it."

"Open your mouth." She demanded.

And with no question. I slightly opened it.

Then she breathed the smoke and let it out directly to my mouth.  
Her lips was so damn close, all I wanted at that moment was to kiss her.  
But I could feel it, the smoke was in my lungs and I wanted to cough so badly but I hold myself down.  
She backed off and I coughed while she gave me a seductive smile.

"Now you." She said.

I took the cigarette from her hands and breathed it in.  
And as usual, I coughed again.

"No, you're doing it wrong. You have to breathe in the smoke and then breathe in more.  
So the smoke wont stay in your throat." She explained.

And I did what she told me to. I breathed in the smoke and breathed in air.  
This time, I didnt cough. I gotta admit, It felt good.  
It gave me a lightheaded feeling and it tasted of cool mint.

"Wow." Is all I could say.  
And she still had that seductive smile of hers.  
She took the cigarette off my hands and went off.

"You're not bad Jackson, But we'll see if we could be,-"  
She looked me up and down and smiled again. "'friends'"  
And just like that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

pI woke up in a room. I smelled of cigarette and Alcohol.  
My head ached like shit. And my body felt 10 times heavier.  
I felt dizzy and I was trying to remember last night.

But all I could think about was her.  
The way she was so close to me and the things she made me do.  
She made me smoke, I never thought I could ever do that.  
Now I don't even know how to explain myself to mum.  
I promised her I'll never do this sort of things.

But I know I just had to lie.

I went out of the bed and tried to find Nico.  
And as predicted. He was laying on the couch sleeping his ass off.  
I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge.

So I took his arm and pulled it over my shoulder and walked to his car.  
His keys was in his pockets, I know how to drive so I drove to where ever the fuck we'll lead to.  
I don't know where Nico's house is and I just drove forward and forward.

Finally, I saw a beach. The sun was up and I see kids playing volleyball running around.  
I got out of the car and just stood there.  
Urgh, the sound of waves were like music to me.  
I just wanted to leave everything behind and swim.

But that thought quickly left my mind when I thought I saw a girl who looked like Thalia.  
Well, I could only see her back.  
I quickly tried to have a better look. But when she turned around, It wasn't her.

God, what am I thinking? Or better yet, What am I seeing?  
It's like, I could almost see her everytime I see a girl with brown hair.  
Everywhere I look, It reminded me of her.  
I'm getting stressed here. She was slowly consuming my whole mind.

Then suddenly, someone honked the car.  
It was probably Nico.

"Dude. What the fuck are we doing here?"  
Nico asked while his hand was on his head and eyes were nearly open.

I couldn't reply, because I simply didn't know where the hell we were.  
He got out of the car and started to lit a cigarette.  
He breathed in and let out a cloud of smoke.

"Can I have a try?" I asked.

"What? I thought you don't smoke?" He asked confused.

"Well, Someone taught me to." I replied.  
He handed me the cigarette and followed the intruction Thalia gave me.  
And with that, the I felt the lightheaded feeling I got the first time I inhaled smoke.

"Whoaaa. I'm impressed. Whos the fucking master that taught you?"  
He asked smiling wide.

"Thalia. Yesterday."

"What? No way! You actually got to talk to her?"

"Yeah well, I was kinda just lucky to get her to talk to me."  
I said taking another smoke.

"How? Tell me the whole story." He demanded.

And then I told him everything that happened yesterday.  
I told him to the point where me and Calypso played beer pong,  
To the point where Thalia's lips were mili-inches from mine.

"Yeah well, Thats it I guess." I said.

"Urgh, I warned you alright.  
Do not fall for her. She WILL break your heart one point or another."  
He warned me.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." I said smiling.

"Come on! Lets just go." He demanded.

I got inside the car and drove to Nico's house.  
When we got there, He was sleeping his ass off again.  
So I grabbed his arm and put it on my shoulder.

I rang the doorbell and his sister, Bianca, opened the door.

"Hey, um, your brothers pretty drunk so."  
I replied.

She laughed. "Oh, man. Wait till' my dad hears about this."

"Yeah, thats great. But can I get in now?  
His pretty heavy."

Bianca stepped away to let me pass.  
They're house was gothic like. But I didn't have to wonder why.

"Well, I gotta go." I said.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing my stupid brother home.  
Nice to see you Percy."

"Yeah. Bye." I waved and got out the door.

Me and Bianca were just as close as me and Nico are.  
She was practically my little sister.  
We played husband and wife and all that girly stuff.  
Dont ask, everytime I say that I don't want to.  
She'll just clench her fist in my face threatning to punch me if I didn't agree.

But now, were all grown up. Well, shes all grown up.  
I heard that shes been a party girl and been crazy.  
But I never denied this was coming.

There was a bus stop near our house.  
So I got in a bus headed there.  
I sat nearest to the end and by the window.

My head ached like shit. I smelled so much of beer that people might smell me from a mile away.  
And plus, the taste of that cigarette were still on my tongue.  
But the thought of how close Thalias lips were to mine, never left.  
Her eyes hypnotized me to the bone. Every energy in my body was being drained.  
The touch of her hands on my neck still gave me goose bumps inside.

But the strangest thing was, even though she made me feel that way,  
I couldn't get enough of it, there something so right about her.  
And I just wanted her more and more. She was like a magnet and I was the other half.  
Everytime I see her, I can't help but to be more closer and more nearer to her.  
And there was nothing I could do. I want her so badly now.

I could even just go straight forward, right into her face and ask her;  
"Can I have you?"

Pathetic. She wouldn't go with a loser like you Percy.  
I mean come on, she thought you were a christmas tree the first time you two met.  
And plus, you heard what Nico said. Shes a hard to get heartbreaker.  
Not to mention she made you smoke and your barely even friends!  
And she looks like she doesn't plan to be you friend.  
Forget about your pride Percy, theres plenty of fish in the sea.

My mind gave me so many reasons not to continue with her.  
But I had a feeling inside telling me not to give up on that girl.  
No matter how and no matter what.  
You gotta do everything to be with her.

While my mind floated with the thoughts of Thalia.  
The bus stopped at my destination.  
I got out and walked down the street.  
I knew I had to sneek in or my mum would definately smell me.

So I grabbed the pole near my bedroom window and climbed up.  
And amazingly, I successfully got inside my room.  
It was messy as always, clothes on the floor.

I took a quick bath. And that made my annoying headache away.  
As soon as I dried off. I fell right to sleep.

/br

I woke up with tapping on my window. It was already 9:30 pm. I couldn't believe that I slept through the entire day.  
I groaned and checked who it was.  
It was Nico, Grover and Calypso.

I opened the window. "What is it?"

"Come on man, were going to rave!" Nico shouted.

"Shhhh! Keep it down! My mum might wake up!" I warned.

"Then hurry up man!" Grover whisper-shouted.

I quickly fixed my hair up, brushed my teeth, grabbed my black and white hoodie sweater jacket,  
Put on blue pants and my brown vans. And then got out the same way I went in earlier.

"Lets go, move it." Nico demanded.

We started to walk down the street.  
It was like freezing, I could have put on more layers.

"Where the fuck are we going Nico?"  
I asked. I was kinda pissed off.

"You'll see bro."  
He replied with a grin.

We kept on walking and walking until we turned to a dark alley way.  
We got to the back and I could here music pumping.  
There was a tall dark muscled dude at the door.

"Hey Bob." Nico greeted patting him on the shoulder.

He quickly let us in.  
The room was hot and stuffy, almost like that party yesterday.  
Except it was really dark and there were different flashing lights dancing with the music.  
Everyone was probably drunk because they kept laughing and danced like crazy.

Then it hit me. What the hell am I here in this kind of places?

"Why the fuck are we here?"  
I asked Nico, Screaming through the loud music.

"Well to party of course. Come on, I'll buy you a drink man."  
I followed him to the bar.

He handed me a shot of vodka and we drank it together.  
I think I'm getting the hand on dealing with the taste of alcohol now.  
After the drink, Nico winked at me and looked to the other side.

I turned to where he was looking at.  
It was Thalia. She was dancing and grinding with a boy right behind her,  
She had a beer on her hand and her eyes were closed.

"Who is she dancing with?"  
I asked.

"Some random guy probably."  
He replied. He paused for a second.  
"Come with me." He suggested.

We made our way to where she was. Nico, patted the guy dancing with Thalia and talked to him.  
He winked at me and then walked away along with the guy.  
Which left me all frozen with and alone, kinda, with Thalia.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Dance with me." She demanded.  
Looking straight at me.

"I don't know how to." I admitted. I never knew how to dance, my mum said it was a waste of time.

She didn't respond. All she did was stare at me.  
Her eyes were so beautiful, It was the most brightest thing in that dark room.  
I couldn't even move, I didn't want to. I could just stay there and never leave.

She stretched out her arm and put on my shoulder then wrapped it on my neck.  
Her face was inches from mine, I could feel her breathing.  
My heart started to beat faster than ever when she started to move.  
Her one arm was going up and down the air while her other arm stayed on my neck.  
Her eyes were closed and she was smiling a bit. Her body was some what jumping and swaying.

I wasn't even moving, I just watched her dance with the music.  
Thats when I knew that I had to do something or she'll get bored.  
I started to sway along with her body, my hands were on her waist and just went along.  
I could tell that I was doing it right because she moved more and more.  
We stayed like that for the entire song.

After that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me.  
It was hard to keep up. People were dancing and jumping all over us.  
And plus, It was really hot. So my clothes didn't help at all.  
We went upstairs and went to a table where Nico, Grover, Calypso and Annabeth were sitting.

"Well, Look who's here? Had a great time cous'?" Nico greeted.

"Shut up." I replied and sat down across from Thalia.

"Here, have a shot." Grover handed me a shot of vodka.

"Oh no, no. I don't think I can have anymore." I laughed.

"What? That's bullshit. Just drink already, come on." He pushed.

I laughed a little bit more and noticed that Thalia was looking at me.  
She had a slight grin on her face and a look in her eyes daring me to drink that shot.  
I didn't make another sound. I grabbed the cup and drank the vodka straight up.  
The guys cheered and shaked me.

Thalia was giving me a such a seductive smile. I couldn't even look anywhere else.  
She then looked away and drank a cup of beer, she continued with talking to Annabeth and Calypso.

The night went along, We had drinks and got drunk all over.  
Except for me though, after that last shot of vodka, I didn't drink anything else.  
I felt like I needed to go home, I was sleepy and all around tired.

"Hey, um. I'm feeling a little tired, So I better go home." I said standing up.

"What? Come on, where just getting started." Nico said all drunk.

"Yeah, goodnight Nico, Grover." I said looking at the both of them and then walked off.

I got out of that crazy club and walked home.  
It was freezing the moment I got out and the sky was turning into a color of dark blue.  
I walked slow, just reminiscing the cold and sweet breeze of the night.  
I needed a couple of space in my mind to think about how out of control I am.  
Everything was so new to me, I wouldn't have imagined my life like this.

But I was loving every moment of it./


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I was feeling all shit. My head ached more than before and I couldn't even get out of bed. The taste of alcohol was still in my mouth. I realized that as soon as I got home, I fell asleep that instant. I didn't even change my clothes which was smelling like cigarettes.

I forced mysef to get up. I have to take a bath before mum comes in and do gods know what. I took a bath for like an hour or so. There were so many things I needed to think about. And a nice hot bath made it possible.

I finally finished and put on my white v-neck shirt and just my boxers. I went downstairs and ate my breakfast then sat on the living room to watch tv.

"Where the hell have you been Percy?" My mum asked.

"What? Oh, Ive been to Nicos remember?" I replied.

"So you've spent all weekend at Nicos, Is that what your saying?" She asked again, arms crossed.

"Basically, Yeah. Why? Its just Nico." I laughed.

She let out a big sigh and sat next to me. "Look Percy, Nico isnt the type of people you want to be around with. Her mum told me that his been out of control and been drinking, smoking and gods know if he does drugs." She warned. I wanted to laugh, because she was dead on.

"Urgh mum, I'm in college now, I think I can decide who I dont and want to be around with, Okay?" Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Thats the first time Ive ever even said something like that to my mum. Shit, Whats gotten into me?

She had a confused face on it but it disappeared instantly. "Yup, You're right. I think you can make all those big decisions for yourself." She replied. I was surprised, Is she actually letting me do the things I want to?

"Thanks, mum." I said, sorta unsure what to say.

She walked away and went back to the kitchen.

Whoaaa, Did that actualy happen? I mean, My mum dont usually let me do the things I want to do. But I gotta admit that Ive always wanted this. I could finally do the things I want to.

After watching a soccer game on tv. I went up stairs to sleep a bit more, when I smelled something weird coming from Tyson's room. Come to think of it, I haven't really seen him since like, forever. So I opened his door to take a quick peek.

And what I saw just shocked me. He was smoking something from a tube and there were smoke everywhere. I could even see bottles of beer on the ground.

"What the fuck Tyson?" I practically screamed.

"Oh, Hi bro." He said smiling and laughing. He looked mental.

I closed the door so the smoke wont come out. "What the fuck are you doing you stupid fuck?"

"I'm having a taste of heaven, bro. Want some?" He offered.

I took the tube out of his hands. "Uhh. No man, no. The fuck were you thinking? What if mum came in here and it wasnt me? Do you think she would be happy about this? Huh Tyson? Would she?" I scoulded.

"Gods, Percy! All you ever think about is mum, mum, mum. You never even took a look at me! I'm your little brother Percy! Were suppose to be looking out for each other!" He said standing, This time though, his face was all serious.

"What do you mean looking out for each other? You basically maroon me. You insult me everytime you get the chance! Tell me Ty, Is that what brothers do? Huh?" I asked getting more angrier. Gods, Hes such a kid.

"Dont you get it Perce? I only do that to get your fucking attention! Because If I dont, I'll be invisible to you. I wouldn't have existed. You wouldn't even think of me breathing the same air as you. You've changed Percy! Don't you rememeber when we were little that we used to play batman and robbin together? Yeah, We were a team. I look out for you, and you look out for me. But ever since you went to high school, We dont't even talk anymore! What the fuck have you turn into Percy?" He said crying, He was clearly out of his mind. Probably the weed.

I coudln't really speak, Because he was true. I've changed alot when I went to high school. I didn't want to play anymore, And because of that, I never get to do something with Ty. That pushed me further and further a part from him. (Note: Tyson is in high school in his graduating year. He and Percy have one year apart."

All I did was stand there and watch him cry. His always been a baby. But I would have cried too. I walked to him and hugged him even though he smelled like smoke.

"Don't cry. Be a man, bro. I promise, I'll take care of you more." I replied.

I took his arm and wrapped it on my neck and went to my bathroom. I couldn't use the main bathroom.

I stripped his shirt and washed his head to get the edge off. He was still crying like a little girl but it reminded me of how much we were still kids. We never grew up, not really.

After I finished. He stopped crying and came to his senses.

"Dude, What we did was so gay." He admitted.

"Yeah. You could totally say that." I agreed. "Come on, Lets go out. Change into some sporty clothes."

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Well, I want to fucking play with my brother." I said smiling.

And like an automatic robot, He got up and went to his room. I took a knee high blue shorts because I was planning on playing soccer with him. I wore a normal white graphic tee and my black and white nike shoes. I brought along my soccer ball too.

There was a some what park at the end of the street from our house. It had two little goal nets on both sides. We got to there and just passed around the ball.

We had fun, I could tell you that for sure. We tackled and tried to score each others goal. I showed him some of my cool moves like how to juggle the ball. Besides swimming, I was pretty addicted to soccer too.

After a while, we were pretty damn tired and just sat down there on the ground.

"You mind if I take a cigarette?" Tyson asked me breathless.

"Yeah, give me one too." I replied.

"What? You smoke too?" He asked.

"Yup. I recently just learned how to." I smiled and he gave me a cigarette.

I lit it up and just breathed it in. And like instantly, All the stress in the world were being watched away like smoke. It was nice, now I know why people get addicted to his.

Then Tysons phone started to ring.

"Hello? Yeah, What? No. Not now I'm busy. Look, I can't. Alright, fine. Yeah. Whatever, Bye." He said closing up the phone.

"Something up?" I asked.

"Yeah. I gotta go. Something came up and yeah, I had a great time bro." He said reaching out.

"Aw that sucks. Yeah, Be careful." I gave him a bro hug and he went off.

I finished my cigarette and layed there on the grass. I put on my iPod and played Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab. I just layed there, arms wide and my face to the blue sky. The breeze was nice and it wasn't that sunny.

**Thalia PoV:**

I woke up with the most annoying headache in the world. And with the moaning sounds from the room next to mine. Looks like mums fucking up another skip today.

I gave out a sigh and looked for a pack of cigarettes.

"Where the fuck are my cigarettes?" I shouted to myself. I repeated and whispered the words 'fuck' over and over. This how I usually get when I'm in desperate need of cigarettes and there isn't any. I looked through my purse, closet, drawer and every place I can think of. But I couldn't find a single one.

I sighed again, my headache's getting worse the more I move.

I walked out of my room and went to the room next door.

I banged and shouted.

"Hey fuckers! Where the fuck are my cigarettes?"

Suddenly, the moaning stopped and my mum, looking all wasted. Came out the door with only her robe on. "I took all your cigarettes, love. Hope you don't mind." She laughed, her words came out as slurs.

"Urgh! Go to hell you slutty bitch." I said stomping my feet and walking away.

"I love you too, darling." She said slamming the door behind her.

I went back to my room, collapsed on my bed. The banging and moaning continued at the room next door. My hands were shaking and my lungs craving for smoke. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I washed my face twice and looked at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't like this before. The Drinking, Smoking, Drugs and the Sex. All of those things were not part of my plan. I planned on living well, healthy and just all around good. But when HE came. I changed.

Thats right, It was all his fault that I'm a train wreck right now. And its his fault that my mum suddenly changed too. Because when I started to do all the drugs, my mum lost it. She became, well, a bit like me. But even worse.

She started bringing home different guys every night. Catch her do drugs every now and then. Almost not home everyday and doesn't even make proper meals. But I don't really gave a fuck.

She does her thing and I do mine, but thats the real problem though, I let her be and she turns into a complete wreck.

But right now shes a complete bitch so I won't help her what so ever.

I washed my face for the last time and went back to my room. The headaches still here though, but its starting to fade. But the crave for cigarettes never leaves.

When I was staring at my ceiling, I heard laughs coming from outside. I looked out the window and there were two guys playing soccer from across our house. And I realized that it was that Jackson guy.

What was his first name again? Penny? No. Thats a girls name. Patrick? Peter? Oh right. Percy. Well, I never thought I'd thought about this but his actually pretty cute. Considering the fact that his cousins with the death boy.

Taking the chance that he might have cigarettes. I changed into plain clothes and didn't bother putting on make up. I went outside and I noticed that the guy he was with was gone.

He was just laying there on the grass with earphones on.

Then I asked him, "Hey, Do you have cigarettes?"

He just looked at me. He probably didn't hear what I was saying.

**Percy's PoV:**

Someone covered all the sun off my face and I got up and looked who it was. It was Thalia, she was talking about something which I couldn't hear. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, short shorts, and with no make up on. She looked beautiful. It was almost killing me.

"Sorry?" I said getting and taking the earphones off my ears and sitting up.

"I said, Do you have a fucking cigarette?" She asked almost as if shes going crazy.

"Uhh. Yeah." I grabbed the box of cigarette Ty gave to me earlier.

She grabbed a stick and lit up, taking a drag. She seemed relieved and sat down next to me.

"Thanks, I was going out of my mind there." She said.

"No problem. Um, What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My house is over there and I saw you here so." She replied.

I looked to where she was pointing and the little park was just infont of their house. It was brown filled with bricks but a bit smaller.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I lit up another cigarette. I just needed something to do other than stay in that awkward silence of ours.

"You're getting the handle of it are you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. Its pretty addictive though." I replied.

"Hmm, It is. My mums trying to make me stop but, I just can't. She took all my cigarettes away but luckily you were here." She said admittingly. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked taking another breath of smoke.

"I, er, I was playing. With my brother but he just left." I answered.

"Ohh. Thats nice." She said sarcastically.

"So, does this mean that were friends?" I asked.

"No. I know what you want Percy. Don't deny it. You just want to fuck me up like all the other guys who wanted to be..." She paused for a second. "Friends with me. Just get a condom and we can work something out."

I was confused. "What? So thats what you thought I wanted all along? You just look at people and tell that they wanted to, fuck you up? What part of 'I want to be friends' didn't you understand?" I said standing up.

"I'm not like them Thalia. Never was I like that."

I walked away with all the anger in the world.

And you know what was the most fucked up thing that happened?

She didn't even try to stop me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thalia PoV:**

I found myself staring at Percy Jacksons back. I was watching him walk away. I could feel the anger he was bringing on from a mile away. My throat was aching to shout and say 'wait', but I couldn't. Who was I to? I wasn't anyone to him anyway.

So I'll leave him be.

I went back to our house and to my room. Thank the Gods my craving was gone and headaches almost away. I looked inside my secret stash of alcohol, which is my drawer. And grabbed the bottle of vodka I was saving up for fucked up days.

I took it drank three big gulps, straight. Hell, I don't even care if the headache comes back again. I just needed something to get my mind off of things.

So I layed on my bunk bed and hid under the covers. My mind was floating through endless bad memories. There wasn't even a single space to fill in good ones. Everything in my life is a mess and it was just because of one person.

As I layed there, my eyes closed, my headaching.

I drifted to sleep.

**~oOo~**

_Flashback._

**Third Person PoV:**

"Come on, Thalia! Just give it a try. Come on." A guy with surfers blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Uhm, I don't think this is safe, Luke." Thalia admittingly said. Trying to avoid the conversation.

"Please. Just do it. To prove that you love me." He said, handing her the cigarette he was breathing ina earlier.

She hesitated. Trying to think straight.

"I love you." He said

And with that, she lost control. Blinded and confused by love. She took the stick that was in his hand and breathed in smoke for the first time in her history. She coughed so hard, her lungs could fall out.

"Good girl." Luke smiled at her. He breathed in smoke and kissed her. Purposely getting smoke in her innocent lungs again. She coughed as hard as she did earlier but still managed a smile.

**Percy's PoV:**

I got home, went up stairs to my bed room, stripped to my boxers and collapsed on my bed. My mind was lost, I couldn't even think. I just layed there and smelled my pillow and waited. Hoping for something to come up. Just anything to keep my mind away from what just happened.

I can't believe that she thought that all I wanted from her was her body. And to think that she would just agree like that. I couldn't even think of how many guys she did that to. She's fragile. She doesn't think straight anymore and I just need to be away from her now. I can't handle the bullshit.

And just like that, I drifted to sleep.

,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,.

I woke up with the sound of the alarm clock. I did the daily routine and just dressed in a sky blue plaid polo. I didn't talk at breakfast, I didn't feel like it. And I barely ate my waffles.

Finally, Nico rang our door bell and we drove to school.

"Hey, man. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Hmm? Er, Yeah. Of course." I replied smiling a bit to hide the fact that I wasn't alright.

"You're a really, really, really bad liar. Come on, What happened?" He asked again.

I didn't respond. I just looked out the window. We arrived at the school and pulled into the parking lot.

"Alright. Spit it out Perce. You can't hide it forever." Nico said while getting out and closing the car door.

"Alright fine." I told him the whole story.

I told him about the cigarette to the part where she told me that all I wanted was to fuck up.

"Ohh, dude. She was true though." He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"No, no, no. Not the part where YOU wanted it. But the part where every single guy in the school wanted it. Shes the hottest thing around, everyone wants her, man. Thats why I told you to stay away, She isn't someone who believes in 'love'." He said while we walk through the halls.

"Yeah. Maybe your right." I said.

"But you know, go with what your heart tells you and all those shitty fuck." He grinned, waved and then walked away.

We parted ways and got my textbook out of my locker. I made it as quick as possible because I didn't want to see Thalia right now. Even though she was in my P.E. class today.

Finally, I saw her walking her way towards her locker. I imediately took my textbook and shut my locker door. I walked away without a second look.

My classes went on and on. Then it was time for P.E. We were gonna have soccer today.

Me, Nico and Grover were in the boys locker room. I changed into my P.E. uniform and my nike shoes. We all went back to the big football field to strecth out.

I saw Thalia and she was strecthing as well. And as usual, Annabeth was with her and a bunch of other girls including Calypso. She was pretty popular even though she doesn't treat them as her 'friends'.

I realized that ive been staring at for like a whole minute. She looked at me but this time, It wasn't the seductive emotion in her eyes. It was pure confusion, I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. And quickly, I just looked away.

Then, we all heard a whistle. "Alright, listen up people. I'm gonna need 10 laps from you all." Coach Creed told us while he was scribbling something on his textbook.

Everyone groaned and started to form two lines. One for boys and the other was girls. And Thalia was like one man away from me.

We all started to jog but after awhile, People started to get tired so they left the lines. And Coach Creed, who was still busy, didn't even notice.

I loved to jog, I love to get work. It kinda relieves stress. So I just jogged and jogged and looked forward. Until I finally made it to 10 laps. I noticed that it was only me and some other dude who still jogged.

I let out a deep breath and just layed on the grass with Nico. He looked tired as shit. Not to mention he was all icky and sweaty.

"Dude, How can you last that long? Running sucks." He told me out of breath.

"What? Come on, joggings fun." I replied out of breath too.

I look over everywhere. My eyes were practically moving by itself. It was trying to find something or someone, Until it landed on a breathless Thalia. She was tying her hair on a ponytail and she was sitting on the grass with the same people.

She really looked elegant, even though she was all sweaty. I looked away as soon as I sensed that she was gonna look at me. I bowed my head to look at the grass. I pulled some of it.

Nico was talking about the other day when a girl suddenly talked to him and kissed his arm pit. (Note: LOL Funny scene from Friends With Benefits) The way he was telling it was hilarious. So I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I was tearing up when he said that she even growled on his ear. And the most funniest part of it all was when Grover played as the girl and licked Nicos armpit. Like literally licked it. It was mental. Which made me want crack up more.

After a while, we stopped laughing and I felt so much better. P.E. didn't even start because coach didn't give a damn about what we were doing. We kept on chatting and laughing for the while. It was that reason that I actually forgot about Thalias existance. I didn't even turn to look for her, Which was a new development I guess. But I can't keep it up, Because at some point, my mind reminded me that I have to look at her. I have to get a slight glimpse of her for every passing minute or I'll go crazy.

So I turn my head and looked at her direction. She was looking at me, her hair was let down now and she had a slight grin on her face. She looked away as soon as she gave me a smile. It was incredible, the hair on my hands were practically going up from the chills.

The day ended quickly. I got home and layed on my bed for a bit. I doozed off for a while and when I woke up, It was already dark outside and it was 8pm. And I was damn hungry. It was time for dinner so just on time.

I went downstairs and noticed that everyone was on the table. My dad, for the first time, actually was home early enough to join us for diner.

"Hey, Percy. What took you so long?" My dad, Poseidon, asked.

"Oh, um, I fell asleep, sorry." I replied sitting down.

"So, Hows school?" He continued, taking another bite of his pasta.

"Um, good. Going along." I said grabbing a spoon full of pasta to my plate.

"I heard you've been hanging out with that kid Nico lately." He said, this time, his voice was some what irritating.

"Yeah. What wrong with that?" I replied.'

"Well, You know how much of a bad influence he his Percy. I suggest you stop being around him." He continued. That really got to me. Nico is almost like my brother. And I can't really stand to just let them say things like that.

"Well I suggest you let me decide who I want to be around with dad." I countered.

"I'll let you if you make the 'right' decisions." He said emphasizing 'right'.

"You can't tell me if I'm doing the right or wrong decision dad. Its never like that. God. I'm not a fucking kid anymore. We were better off without you here." I replied shouting at him and standing up. I went upstairs, wores my black jeans, my polo, red varsity jacket and nike. I headed out and slammed the door behind me.

I walked to where ever the fuck I'll go. It was cold so I could think a bit. But there was one thing that I really needed to take. I needed a fucking cigarette. My hands were shaking and my mind constantly wanted me find one and smoke my ass off.

I walked down the street. There was a convince store far back. Until I saw a girl with brown hair all messed up. She was wearing short shorts, a jacket and her make up was messed up. It was Thalia.

She was sitting on the porch and smoking a cigarette. I could tell that she had another bad day.

I sat next to her with no hesitation.

"Hi." I said sitting down.

"What are you doing here? You hate me remember?" She replied not even bothering to look at me.

"What? I don't hate you." I replied. "Can I have a fucking cigarette please?" The words practically came out of my mouth. I was shaking with eager.

She looked at me with a confused face and handed me a stick. I lit it up and took a breath, soon after. I felt so much better.

"Getting addicted are we?" She replied smiling.

I didn't really reply, I just sat there shivering from the cold.

"So What are you doing here?" She asked taking another smoke.

"Oh. Got into a bit of a fight with my dad. Nothing serious." I replied.

She made a humming noise and continued smoking.

"So, um. I'm sorry by the way." I said after a while. "I didn't really mean to say those things."

"Nah. Its okay. Its my fault really. Its just, every single guy that I know only wants to fuck. So don't blame yourself." She replied.

"So, does this make me the first?" I asked while taking a smoke.

"No. Not really." She smiled. "Wanna go to a club?"

"What? Its a school night." I replied taking a last breath before putting out the cigarette.

"So? Come on, Jackson. You coming or are you gonna go home to your daddy?" She got up and pushed my hand.

"Oh. What the hell." I got up too.

"I gotta get ready first though. Come on in. My mums not home anyway." She opened the door and I got in.

There house was kind of messy and there were dirty dishes around. Thalia led me up to her room. The wallpapers were white and there were pictures of heavy metal bands on the walls. Her clothes was everywhere and her laundry was full.

I felt really awkward though. "So, um, I should wait downstairs." I offered.

"No. Stay there." She demanded. I sat on a seat near her computer.

She got inside her bathroom she fixed her make up and her hair. She was like her own make up artist because she looked amazing.

"Er, Where was this club you were talking about again?" I asked.

"You'll see." She replied.

Then she got out and took off her shirt leaving only her bra. All that was on my mind was; Damn, she has nice curves. It was true, Her waists were perfect and she had smooth skin. She was perfectly tanned. Damn.

It was then that I realized that I was actually staring at her body. I looked at her face which was staring into mine.

"Had enough?" She smiled and laughed.

"Sorry." I replied looking away. I couldn't help but blush. I mean, who wouldn't blush if you were caught staring at someone you like?

Wait. Like? No, no, no, Jackson. You did not just thought about that. Okay, Maybe I did. Shit. Well, its still alright. Atleast I'm not in love with her.

She finished up, wearing a sleeveless sky blue kinda dress, stockings, boots, And accessories on her hands and neck. She looked amazing though, I felt under dressed.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as soon as we got out.

"Yes. Freezing." She replied.

"Then why aren't you wearing a jacket?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want to." She replied and smiled. She got out of the room, with me following behind.

I didn't talk after that. I just followed her until we got to the bus station. It was still like 9:30 so we had plenty of time.

"Remind me of where we were gonna go again?" I finally spoke.

"Its a rave club." She replied.

We got on the bus and there was that awkward silence again. I didn't have anything to say actually. I'm just glad I got to be alone with her. She kept on looking out the window and her eyes roamed around. She lit up her lighter and stared to burn the handles of the bus.

The driver stared at her and with her seductive smile and luring eyes, she got away with it. After a while, the bus stopped and she got up and I followed her out.

We got off a dark street with smoking people who were leaning on closed shop windows. And there were hobos trying to keep theirselves warm with a drum burning with fire inside.

"Come on Percy." I realized that I was staring at them and stopped in the process.

"Oh, um, Sorry." I walked next to her this time. "You go here often?" Urgh, stupid question.

"Yeah. This where I go usually when I need the feel to dance." She turn to look at me. I was a bit taller than her so she had to look up a bit.

"Well, isn't it unsafe to go by yourself?" I continued putting my hands on my jacket pockets.

"No. Not today." She said giving me her signature smile and looked away.

We kept walking until we got into a really dark alleyway. She walked right in there and I walked with her. I could hear pumping music from a far. It was dead cold, I could actually see the breath I take out. But the girl right next to me made me feel so warm.

We stopped at a blue door. A light was shinning on it and I could hear music from inside. Thalia knocked and a white big guy showed up.

"Oh, Thalia. How are you doing honey?" He asked.

"Good. Can I come in?" She asked with her famous smile.

"Sure. But whos this punk your with?" He asked glaring at me.

"Oh, his with me." Then she whispered something in his ear. That made him a crack up a bit.

"Hahaha. Alright, alright. Come on in." He moved to the side to let us in.

He smiled at me and said. "Goodluck buddy." And continued laughing.

"Hey, What did you say to him?" I asked coming in.

"Nothing." She turned her head to face me and there was that smile again. I never got used to her smile though. I just love it. Then she turned forward and moved down the dark room.

The first thing that Thalia went to when we got in was the bar. She ordered two shots of tequilla and handed one of it to me. I really didn't need to have a hangover tomorrow, Especially when we had a test on physics 101, which I haven't even studied for yet.

"Oh, no thank you." I replied, shooking my head.

"You're not getting through this night sober Percy, Just take the shot." and again, with her smile and luring eyes. I couldn't really do anything about it.

"1, 2, 3." She said and we both drank the shot at 3. I closed my eyes and sipped the juice of the lemon. I was feeling dizzy already as we took a second shot.

"Come on! I wanna dance." She shouted through the loud music that started to play.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd. We stopped at a dark corner. She immediately put her hands on my shoulders and my hands automatically landed on her waist.

WE danced to the rhythm of the music. Her hips swayed with my hands my head was over the clouds. Her skin was glowing through the darkness of the room and time seemed to stay still. The touch of her sking felt good on mine, it was kind of cold and smooth. The friction of our sking was intense, every movement of her body was brilliant, and I seem to respond with the sway of her hips.

This was the second time that I danced wit her and the second that ive been so close, but she was too close for comfort.

The song ended and we were both already tired. We sat at a near by table which was upstairs.

"You dance pretty good for someone who doesn't know how to." She said sitting down.

"You taught me how to remember?" I replied, also taking a sit.

"You learned from the best." She replied laughing.

I think that was the very first time that I saw her laugh for real. It was always that fake and seductive smile before, but it was different this time.

We kept chatting a bit and she told me about how his dad never gave a fuck about her, and how her mother was a drug addict which explained why she was never home. His dad owns a big company and he provides her financial problems and the one responsible of how they still have a house.

"Well, that sucks." I added after she stopped explaining. "Don't you have siblings?"

"I do. A brother actually." She replied.

"Oh, where is he then?" I asked.

"I don't really want to talk about him right now." She replied her eyes swirming around the dance floor, watching people dance. Making me realize that she was avoiding the question.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Just, don't Percy." She begged.

"Alright." I replied.

"Well, its your turn to tell me your perfect little life." She continued.

I laughed.

I told her about how my dad never was home and it was rare for me to even see him. He was home once a week and most of the time the only thing he does is fight with my mum. And I told her about how my mum cares about me alot but sometimes she just doesn't give a fuck. I also told her how I think my mum was having an affair with our carpenter. I caught her a bunch of times making out with him. But I didn't have the guts to talk to her about it. I don't really wanna be the reason why my parents would have a divorce. And I told her about my brother too, with how much his messed up right now.

"Seems like your brother and me have a lot in common." She said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, for one. Were both just broken."

I didn't have a single thought of response. My mind were swimming ina sea of questions. Questions of how she was broken. But in my point of view, It was pretty obvious.

Her mother was an addict. Her father doesn't give a shit. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her brother, But It seems like he has a big deal of why shes like this. She has trust issues too. And the only escape that she could make is to drink, smoke and just go out partying. I think its the only way she can forget about all the problems and all the bullshit and the lies. I wanted to understand what shes going through.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink then." It was the first thing that came up to my mind.

"Well, thats a first." She smiled.

I ordered bottles of beer and we drank together. I told him about Nico's story about that girl that licked hsi armpit. Which made her crank up too. I told her a bunch of funny things that happened in my life. Like the time I accidentally took a shower at the girls bathroom and I got caught by my naked P.E. teacher.

I wanted her to laugh as much as she can. I kept thinking of ways.

Desperate, aren't I?

Because right now, The only thing I care about is to make her as happy as she can be.

**~oOo~**


	7. Chapter 7

Wasted was the only way to describe Thalia as we sat on the couch near the bar. Her eyes were half-closed, ; tired from the dancing. I had no idea how she had the ability to keep going. Of course, I wasn't doing too good myself. My head was pounding, my ears were on fire and it felt like an elephant was taking a nap on my chest. I was so gonna fail the Physics 101 test tomorrow. I hadn't studied at all. Combined with a hangover – not a good outcome.

"Told you you weren't getting through the night sober, Jackson," she slurred. Damn was she cute drunk. Fuck, I did not just think that! Well maybe I did. I'll blame the shots.

"You don't look too good either, Grace," I slurred back. She just shrugged in response.

"That's the whole point, right?" Thalia murmured. "You'll need to… to…" before passing out. I checked my watch. Shit! 11:33. Finishing my beer, flat now, I picked up Thalia and stumbled through the crowd. Occasionally getting smacked by doped-up dancers, I finally escaped the nightclub, Thalia hanging off my shoulders. The bouncer cracked up as he saw us; bent over, slapping his thigh.

"Well done, buddy!" he laughed. I hardly felt the congratulatory slap in the back. I merely grunted in reply.

After reaching the bus stop, I set Thalia down and rifled through her pockets for her ticket before getting mine out. I sat down next to Thalia and hugged her in close; to stop shivering from the numbing cold if nothing else. I finished my cigarette just as the bus pulled up. We were given disapproving looks and tuts from pensioners and wolf whistles from 20-year-olds up the back as I set Thalia down before sitting next to her. They could all go fuck themselves, I thought as I fought to stay awake.

The blast of cold air as I half-stumbled, half-fell off the bus, with Thalia still out for the count, almost knocked me flat. When we reached Thalia's I murmured, "Thalia, which pocket's your key?"

"Left," came the barely audible whisper. I out my hand in her front pocket. Empty.

"Not that one, silly," she giggled. Oh right, I thought as I pulled the key out of her back pocket. She giggled some more. Her small ass tightened and wiggled and I wanted, so bad, to just leave my hand there but, with gritted teeth, I pulled my hand out. The pitter-patter of the rain starting urged me to quickly, if difficultly, ram the keys in the lock and stumble into the house.

"That you home, baby?" I heard from the living room. I looked in and saw who I assumed was Thalia's mom, holding a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other, under a man in his mid-30's, thrusting into her hard and fast as she grunted and moaned. Forcing my beer back down, I stumbled into Thalia's room and slowly laid her down onto her bed. Even in my drunken state I could admire the peaceful look on her face I don't know how long I sat there staring at her beautiful face; that choppy, shoulder-length hair, those cute freckles sprinkled across her nose, I drank in every last detail, before sneaking a quick kiss on her forehead and hobbling out of the house, keeping the alcohol down (albeit with some difficulty) and over to mine. Ah hell, I thought. I was in no condition to climb the pole like last time so I took my chances with the front door. Any number of things could go wrong; the stench of beer and tobacco was knock-out powerful, my stumbling was quite loud. Luckily, I got upstairs and into my room, no problems.

My final thought was, I'm in deep shit, but hell if it was worth it.

…

There's my first attempt. How did it go? Again, no flames, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Percy POV

"Wake the fuck up, bro!"

The world blurred into focus at Tyson's urgent whispers. I groaned at the pitch-black silence. My head felt as though I was being smacked about with a hammer, I could barely move. Every feeling from last night was 10 times worse. I groaned again.

"Ty... come on, man. 5 mo-" I started but Tyson cut me off.

"No time man! Do you _want_ Mom to come in here and see you like this? Come on bro, quickly!" Then he picked me up and dragged me to my bathroom, before runnin it and splahing me with the sink tap. The bastard. He then took off my shirt and jeans and sat me down. I couldn't stop thinking, 'the _fuck?_'. By the time my brother came back with my black jeans, blue top, red-checked shirt, leather jacket and white sneakers, the bath was filled to the top (almost).

"Right, well, get in. Make it quick," Tyson ordered. Was he like this because he _wasn't _smoked off his nut for once in his life? "I ain't washing you, bro. Sorry man, but that's just too weird."

"Right," I groaned. I waited until he left before I got in. The hot water dissolved my fatigue and refreshed me as I thought about last night, I'd gotten into an arguement with my dad at dinner over Nico - not good. I then ran off into the dark - definitely not a good idea. To top it all off; I'd then allowed Thalia to talk me into getting wasted at a nightclub the night before a big test which I hadn't even studied for - my worst decision of the night. Was it really all worth it? I asked myself. For one girl? Don't you remember what Nico told you? I closed my eyes and immediately saw Nico at school, warning me. "It's just that, she's fucking hard to get. And plus, when you think you two are together, she just fucks you up and leaves you to rot. She's a good 'pretend' friend but she's not someone you want to be with. She'll break your heart bro, so don't even think about it.£ What if he was right? I asked myself. Still...

As I went downstairs I hoped to God that my Dad wasn't hom Nope. Worse. My mom was in the kitchen, washing a plate in her own impression of a stuck DVD. She then turned to me; disapproval etched across every inch of her face.

Welcome to the new season of What the Fuck Have I Done?

"And where were you last night?" she demanded questioningly.

Shit.

I wasn't getting out of this one.

excuses flew my head; each one more feeble than the last.

"I-I... uh... t-took a w-walk." I stuttered unconvincingly. Still, it wasn't a complete lie - I _did_ take a walk, after all. I wasn't lying, not really. Right?

"You're a bad liar, Percy," she scolded. I immediately felt bad. "But... I'll drop it. For now." I inwardly sighed at the weight being released. Her face sympathetic. "Still... you know your father is just trying to look out for you. You know that, right?"

"Sure, I guess," I answered half-heartedly.

"He worries about you. i do too. We just don't want-" she started.

"To see me get hurt," I finished. "I know." Her face softened a fraction and she gave me a small ghost of a smile, before the bell buzzed.

"Holy fuck!" Nico regarded me incredulously as he drove down the road in his camaro. "You little bastard, you look like hammered shit! Hell happened to you, man?"

"Ugh..." I groaned in reply. I still had that hangover. Those don't just disappear, you know. "I... uh... went to a night club with Thalia last night.," I murmured, barely a whisper.

"What?"

"I said, 'I went to a nightclub with Thalia.'"

Nico did a spit-take on his coffee, and slammed on the brakes.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. "Are you fucking _serious_?"

"No, cuz, I'm making it up," I sighed as I rubbed my eye. Nico exhaled deeply before starting the car again.

"Alright. Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Plot. Tell it."

I wiped the sweat from my face before answering.

"Okay," and I delved into the story.

...

When I finished Nico laughed and laughed.

"What's so fucking funny?" I demanded.

"Just admiring your gentlemanly behaviour, cuz," he remarked.

"Jackass," I huffed.

"Ah, come on. Don't be like that, ya pussy. Wanna cigarette?" he asked.

"Fine." I'd just realised how badly I needed a smoke. I took it and immediately felt better. All my worries just faded away.

That is, until we pulled up in front of the school.

...

Okay, there's my 2nd chapter done. thanks to idk for your support. It really helped. I won't be updating as often as I thought since the recent workload at school has just doubled, or tripled. Quadrupled?

Nico: quad, dumbass.

Me: right, thanks. Thing is, we're the guinea pigs for this new qualification for the SQA (Scottish Qualifications Authority) and those fuckers are rubbing our whole faces into the wood (no homo remarks, plz) Anyway, I'm gonna try and upload a new one soon, mebbe 2moro if I can get it written 2nite, no promises. Sorry but I'm gonna try.

SPACEDRAGON OUT


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

Shit.

The headmaster was looking our way.

I still had the cigarette in my hand, and the minty flavour faded away within a second as I saw the headmaster's beetroot face. Shitshitshit, was all I could think as he walked over.

"Hide it man!" Nico urged me as he did the same, "Quick!" I did so but the damage was already done.

"Jackson! Di Angelo!" the headmaster yelled. "My office! Now!"

Everyone was snickering but stopped when the headmaster gave them his best death glare (which to be honest made my body temperature drop). He then returned his attention to us.

Shit.

...

"How are we gonna get outta this one, man?" I asked Nico as we waited outside. He just shrugged. "But, like, haven't you been in trouble before? I mean, like, don't you know what he's like? What he'll do to us?"

"To be completely honest, cuz? Yes, I have been in trouble before, yes, I know what he's like, bat-shit crazy, and that means no, I don't know what he's gonna do to us. Now shut up ya pussy." Ah hell.

"Jackson! Di Angelo!"

...

Nico absently fondled his jacket zip in silence as he stared into space while I zapped my eyes around the room, trying to figure out some way to keep this out of home and still at school. If word of this somehow got to my parents (either of them) then they, in their oh so all-knowing overprotective wisdom, would ground me for the rest of my school career, put prison bars on my window and a lock on my door to ensure I stayed right where I was ) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets reference), take my Xbox, my games, my TV, everyting I owned, and make me watch as they dumped it all into a bin. Like I said; overprotective. It was only now that I realised that the headmaster was just watching us with that horrible death glare of his.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen ag-" was all I managed to get out before he raised his hand. He then focused on Nico, whom I elbowed in the stomach for him to get it.

"Oh right, uh, sure, what he-" The head raised his hand again.

"Good. One more chance, boys," he growled. I was half-expecting him to burst into one of those huge monsters with wings that I heard anout in Greek Mythology. "If I ever find out that either of you have done anything that stupid again on school grounds... " He let his unrevealed threat hang in the air with a cold expression. I gulped. I now knew what Nico meant about this bastard being bat-shit crazy - I thought he was going to shout and bawl and scream and yell before phoning our parents, but there he was; emotionless, letting us off with nothing but a warning, a temporary Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free-Card if you will. He then dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

What a fun guy, I thought. I think I'll swing by here more often.

...

You wouldn't have known that Thalia had been in the state that she was last night if you only saw her at the locker today. Her shiny dark hair was loose today, with some kind of woodland scent added to it. She was wearing the exact same outfit that she had been when I first laid eyes on her: a black sleeveless sundress, blue short-shorts, stockings and a hell of a lot of jewellery.

"You look better," I complimented.

"You too, " she replied, not meeting my eyes. "Look, I'm not very good at this 'emotion' stuff but... "

"But... "

"Thank you, " she mumbled, but I understood.

"No problem. Couldn't leave you snoring your lungs out in a dingy club where drunkards could feel you up could I?" I questioned her with a smirk on my face.

"No, not that." Well what, then? I thought. "For listening." Oh. "I mean, for all this time, I've just kept it bottled up inside me and drunk and partied to forget about it, and whenever I speak to Annabeth about it, she would just, you know, console me and shit, but you didn't. You just sat there and listened. And that really helped, so... thanks."

"Anytime, Thalia. That's what friends are for, right?" Yes, yes, I know I was taking a big risk; assuming she thought of me as a friend, and she could... I dunno. But it would be bad.

I fully expected her to slap me, or insult me about how we weren't friends, but all shae did was give me a rare genuine smile; to which by this point I was seriously addicted, like cocaine or something, and whisper, "I guess," before suddenly and discreetly seizing my tender are in a death-vice grip and warning me, "By the way, Jackson, if you tell anyone about this conversation, you better forget any dreams you might've ever had of having kids, ever."

"Okayokayokay, " I gasped in pain. "Just let go."

She then put her extremely seductive smile and glare back on her gorgeous face, gave me a once-over with her stunningly electric-blue eyes, and stalked off haughtily down the corridor, leaving me feeling as though I had gotten an electric shock.

I found my breath and murmered, "She's letting me in."

(I was gonna leave it here but I thought what the hell)

...

I won't go into too much detail about my Physics 101 test. Suffice to say, I was certain that I'd failed. No study, no concentration inavility to focus, yep, I failed. Still, it was worth it.

Was it? a voice asked me in my mind.

Yes, I mentally replied firmly; ending this fruitless argument before it started. Every time it went back and forth, back and forth. Eventually I would reach an impasse with myslef. Pointless.

That night, at about 7:00, Nico showed up at my bedroom window again, rapping it as though there was no tomorrow. With him weer Grover, Calypso, Thalia, Annabeth, and even his sister Biance. Everytime I looked at her, I was reminded of the adorable, if cruel, little girl who used a combination of threats and irresistable puppy eyes.

"What?" I asked my 'popular emo' cousin. "Another party?"

"No shit, dumbass," he joked. "Get some party clothes on and let's get moving."

"Right, I'll be there in 5." What to wear, what to wear?

I dressed up in a black shirt, blue jeans and white Reeboks with my leather jacket. I grabbed Tyson, told him, "Party with the others," flew downstairs and told my mom, "We're headed out. We'll be back later. I'll take care of him, promise," before pecking her cheek and vanishing out the door, Tyson hot on my heels.

"So who's this?" Annabeth asked me, nodding at Ty.

"This is my brother, Tyson," I announcedf, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Figures I needed to get his sorry ass out here into the wild. By the way, bro, drinking's a hell of a lot better with other _human beings_," I joked, patting him on the bak for reassurance.

"Shut up, man, you're embarrassing yourself," Tyson countered before smoking a 'cig-a-pot' as he called it.

"I like this kid," Grover said, bouncing his head up and down. Was it in approval or for his ipod? We shall never know.

...

The party was already in full swing when we got there. Music was pumping. Some people were playing that beer-pong game Calypso introduced me to before, couples were making out against the walls, some lightweights were passed out on the floor already. Hell, one poor guy had been stripped to his boxers and had little dicks drawn all over him. It looked like a shoot from American Pie. I was completely disgusted. Yet I loved it. I loved it all.

Bianca stood forward and ordered us, "Okay guys, let's get partied!" before grabbing a random cup and downing it. then we all grabbed a cuo each and sat at the kitchen table, and I tried hard not to think about what was on the floor.

After a few rounds at the table, then some showings of how rubbish we were at beer-pong, Thalia whispered something into Annabeth's ear as I enjoed cool mint from my cigarette before passing it to Nico. Annabeth giggled and clapped her hands to gain out attention before saying, "Right everyone, Nico grab the salt, Tyson grab a dozen lemons."

"Why?" I asked. Annabeth didn't answer.

We all went upstairs and into a besroom with two beds and a wheely chair. I'd had too many to pay attention to my surroundings and dumped myself on the right bed. Nico sat on my right side, Thalia on my left. Calypso sat direcly in front of me, Tyson on the inside, Annabeth on the outside. Grover grabbed a chair and almost missed it as he sat down on it in between the two beds. Bianca sat on the floor in the middle between us. The salt and lemons were put in front of her.

"So what's the big secret?" I asked Thalia with an admitted slur. She reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of Jagermeister and a shot glass.

"Suicide Shots," she answered.

"What? What's that?"

"For fuck's sake, bro?" Nico exclaimed. "Just watch and learn. Monkey see, monkey do, right?"

Bianca then sprayed salt on her index finger, filled the glass, and I watched my cousin proceed to snort the salt, down the drink and squeeze the lemon juice into her eye. She spasmed in pain as everyone laughed, myself included. i didn't even know what it was but it just looked so goddamn funny.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, assholes," she encouraged.

I leaned in and asked her, "Why the fuck-" but, as always, she cut me off.

"Just cos. It's kinda fun. Here, give it a go."

I looked around. All eyes were on me. But one pair stood out.

Electric blue eyes with a seductive smile and a daring glare.

How did she do it?

Without another thought I followed Bianca's example. My whole head was suddenly on fire. My nose hurt, my eyes burned and my throat was aflame.

She'd done it again. I just couldn't resist her.

...

Later, well past midnight, I took a look around. Tyson was smoking a cig-a-pot, Bianca was passed out and so was Annabeth. Grover and Nico were swapping 'war stories' as they called them. Calypso and Thalia were talking and I was lying down on the bed. I kept on thinking to myself about how I got here. I mean; I had great friends, my relationship with Tyson was getting better, my grades were (generally) okay. I was enjoying myself all the time at parties et cetera., and the girl I liked (yes, I'll admit it: I 'liked' Thalia Grace) was actually beginning to warm up to me. Then I thought about my friends from Cali. How were they? What would they think of me? I mean, Jay would love it, but the others?

Cook wouldn't approve, but he would leave it, being my best friend and all.

Derek would try to change it, but after a while he would respect my decision.

But Jessica? She wouldn't let it go. She would hound me day and night trying to change my, almost as bad as my dad.

Fuck, I missed them.

Then I looked up to see Thalia was the only one still awake, besides me. She was sipping the Jagermeister and smoking one of Tyson's cig-a-pots. I inhaled her scent and was reminded of the trees, the woods and I scuttled over to her.

"Oh, hey Percy," she said. "Still up?"

"Maybe," I joked. "Can I have a fucking drink?" The words tumbled out. I had no control. She handed me the bottle and I took one big gulp. My throat had gotten used to the burning sensation, so I hardly felt it. I handed her the bottle and took out a cigarette. Thalia chuckled.

"Hey, wanna try something a little... stronger?" and she offered me the cig-a-pot. I hesitated. this would complete my betrayal of my parents, my morals. I had always sworn three things to my parents: no smoking, no drinking, no drugs.

I'd already broken two. Why not the third?

Exactly, a little voice in the back of my head questoined. Why not?

I glanced over to Tyson. He smoked this shit all the time and he was fine, relatively speaking.

I looked back up at Thalia's face and was immediately entranced.

The seductive smile on her full, pink lips was utterly alluring. Her freckles which were perfectly sprinkled across her straight nose gave her an air of innocence. Her stunning, electric-blue eyes captivated; daring whether or not I would dot it, yet at the same time mildly curious.

Ah, what the hell.

I took the stick, enjoying the shock her skin gave me, and inhaled weed for the first time in my life. My mind numbed and an exhilirating feeling rushed through my veins. I can't truly explain the feeling but I can tell you this: if this was a high, then I never wanted to be down again.

After I exhaled I looked at Thalia and founs her sataring at me. Her eyes now held the same emotion they did when she thought I hated her: confusion. Like she didn't know what to thik of me. We sat there for gods know how long , just staring into each other's eyes. Electric-blue to sea-green. She cocked her head for a second then did some thing I never would have expected: she grabbed the back of my head, pulled me in, and pressd her lips to mine.

Her lips were soft and full, like beautiful pink clouds, and they molded to my own perfectly as though they were made for each other. They tasted of sweet strawberry. She wrapped her arms around my neck. i had no idea what I was supposed to do except return her action. Acting on instinct, as the exhilirating feeling increased to the point where it became an electrifying grid map etched across every inch of my skin, I pulled her in closw by the waistand held her there.

We stayed like that for a while (I don't know how long, but it wasn't long enough), until she pulled back, took another long swig of Jager and passed out. After shaking myself out of the afterglow I followed suit. She was so drunk she'd never remember it, yet I would never forget it.

I shared my first kiss with Thalia Grace.

...

There we have it, the longest chapter yet. I won't be updating for a while but I've got a few ideas.

Until then.

SD OUT


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there! So… uh… guess I'm back with another chapter for you after the unexpected reveal last time; even I didn't think I would go down that road this early. I didn't want the story to go too fast which is why I made Percy the only one who knows about the kiss. Or is he? I've thought about bringing Percy's old friends in but I can't really decide how to do it. Any ideas?

Nico: (takes a smoke) just do the damn disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Soon though…

**Percy POV**

As the weeks passed, it soon became clear to me that Thalia had no memory whatsoever regarding the little… um… 'event' that took place at the party, but it wasn't all bad; Tyson and I had repaired our brotherly relationship and hung out more, my dad got off my back about Nico (for the most part, that is) when I convinced him that I wasn't getting into (the game) as he called it (I know; I'm a bad liar, but Tyson and Nico both said I wasn't, and I covered Ty too, so it's cool), I was getting my grades up a little despite being one of the most popular people in Goode at this point (mainly courtesy of Nico and Thalia, I'll admit, but not completely, I'm not a total social retard) and things were generally going great. Now it was Christmas time, and Tyson's been giving me these weird looks and smirks; like he knows something I don't. I figured it was probably because he started dating this cute girl in his year called Ella, so I mainly ignore him for the most part. It didn't stop him, though. Today was no difference. I was getting my breakfast (pancakes and golden syrup) and my oh-so-mature little brother began sniggering randomly when my mom asked us if we were going to the Christmas prom this year.

"What's with all the laughing, Ty?" I asked him irritably. I really wasn't in the mood today. "I mean, you keep on smirking and snickering lately. What is it?" He just drummed his fingers on the table and stared at me with a knowing smile that said, 'you know what I'm talking about'.

"Thinking of asking your little girlfriend to the dance, Perce?" I stiffened up as all eyes turned to me.

"Girlfriend?" my mom inquired, eyebrows raised. "You never mentioned any… girlfriend."

My dad was even more embarrassing; clapping me hard on the back in the annoying way only parents can do. "Haha! Now that's both my boys out hunting!" he teased. I knew they were just kidding but it still irked me badly.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. Damn Tyson, I thought. I'm gonna kill that little shit. He just looked at me with a wide grin like he'd won the lottery. Yep, I'm gonna kill him.

"I don't have any girlfriend Tyson's just making it up. I might go, I might not."

"Really," said Tyson sarcastically, his smug grin widening by the millisecond. "So you don't got an eye on a certain raven-haired, blue eyed girl we tend to hang out with a lot called Thalia Grace? Cos I've caught you staring." My parents' eyes widened. I quickly finished my pancakes and stood up.

"So," started my mom playfully. "She's called Thalia? Is she pretty?" Oh gods, here comes 'the Talk'.

"Yep," stated my traitor-for-a-brother. "Smokin' hot, too. And I caught the little make-out session between you too at that party a few weeks back," he called as I reached the door. Both my mom and my dad ooohhh'd at that. Oh you bastard.

"Make-out session?" my mom asked. "Sounds serious." The door handle was getting slippery. I'd had enough.

"Alright, yes, I like her, b-but we're not g-going out o-or anything like that! It w-was a one t-time thing! She's not my girlfriend! Well, she's my friend and she's a girl, but not that type of girlfriend; like one word!" It was kinda rushed, I'll, admit. I just wanted out of there.

"Okay…" both of my parents said simultaneously, obviously not believing me. I gave the traitor the evil eye and left. Did I forget to mention the Audi R8 I got for my birthday two days ago? Well now I have. It is _SWEET!_ It was a midnight-blue convertible (I love the colour blue, did I mention?) with black streaks at the sides and luxury-style rims. Cost my dad an absolute fortune but now I got to show it off to the others at school. No-one's seen it yet. Not Nico, not Calypso, not Annabeth, Grover or Thalia so I figured Tyson's betrayal was some kinda weird karma shit going on. I relaxed in the shiny leather driver's seat, inhaled the new car fragrance and took off for Goode College.

…..

"Holy shit, man! Where'd you nick this beauty? Didya sneak into Michael Schumacher's back yard?" Three guesses who.

The gang surrounded the car like it was a prized exhibit at a local museum. I grinned in delight.

"Alrighty, back up, back up. No-one's touching this baby," I announced before exiting my ride.

"Seriously, man," Grover said. "Where'd you get it?" I merely smirked at him, then I saw the death glares that the girls were shooting in my direction. If there was one thing I had learned at Goode, and let's face it; there is only one thing I learned at Goode, it was that the guys couldn't do doo shit, but those girls were crafty, and they always got their own back. And they had ways to make you talk, no matter what you're hiding. I gulped.

"It was a birthday present, alright? Now can we go have our morning smoke please? I had to throw my packet out yesterday in case my mom found it; she was doing her 'monthly clean', I begged them; giving Calypso the puppy eyes. She was the sweetest of the lot, yet she was also the scariest and the cruelest. It didn't work, but they all relented nonetheless, telling from their collective sigh. We went round the back and lit up a cigarette each. The minty flavour filled my lungs and I almost managed to forget the intensity of Tyson's embarrassing me in front of both of our parents at breakfast this morning. Emphasis on the almost. I began to wonder: how did he know? Last I had seen the 'poor guy' was doped out of his mind and splayed on a bed. Had he woken up? Was he awake the whole time? Did he just dream it? Or, and my began to flip over thinking about it, did Thalia tell him? I didn't know which, and I probably wasn't going to find out. I was snapped out of my reverie by the bell. Annabeth gave me a knowing look followed by a dangerous glare before zapping to class. Fuck. Did she know? Did Tyson tell her? Or Thalia? Or did she just wake up and see it? Whoa Jackson, slow down a second before the horse collapses, your paranoia's catching up with you. Maybe it was nothing. Holy fuck, get out the men in white coats; I've gone nuts! I'm talking back to myself! Sure it's in my mind but still! I shook my head and made my way into the orange bricked building.

...

The day went by fairly smoothly; occasionally I would catch Thalia looking at me weirdly then zapping her attention back to the lesson, but aside from that, it was fairly boring. After school, on the way to my car, Annabeth seized my poor arm in an unnecessarily rough death grip and dragged me to the group's hangout. She tossed me against the wall and hissed dangerously, "Don't you dare fucking hurt her Jackson!"

Whoa, whoa! What the hell?! Annabeth never calls me by my last name unless it's serious. Like, 'listen to me or I'll tear your eyes out and shove 'em up your ass' serious. I raised my hands as some sort of a peace offering and asked her, "Whoa, Annabeth, calm down! What do you mean?"

This seriously pissed her off. Her eyes widened, her eyebrows jumped, her lips tightened and whitened and her blood rose to her face before she viciously grappled my shirt and hoisted me up as she slammed me up against the brick again.

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I FUCKING MEAN?! Don't you dare play the stupid innocent, Jackson! Your brother told me everything! Not before I threatened to attach his balls to the electricity line, but-" then Annabeth inhaled deelpy before exhaling and calming down a little. A fraction? "Look, I'm not gonna say to you, 'stay away from her' because you obviously do really like her, but hurt her, and I will cut your balls off and string them up on that lamppost over there before I cut you up into tiny pieces. _Then_ I'll got to work on you, Jackson. Thalia has gone through too much shit already with the last guy she was stupid enough to fall head over heels for, okay!" I simply nodded, eyes wide; I didn't exactly trust my voice at the moment, because anything I said would more than likely just come out as a mere whimper. She seemed okay after that. "Okay, good. That's good. Look, I'm sorry if I scared you Percy, but it's just... Thalia's already been hurt too badly. And it's all because of one guy. He's the reason she's like this; he was always using the fact that she loved him more than anything to get her into the drinking, the smoking, the drugs. Then after... what he did, she took refuge in the partying and the breaking hearts because that's who she is now. I don't like it and she doesn't like it, but what can you do, y'know?" I meekly shrugged, frightened out of my wits that if I were to say anything, she'd lash out. Instead, she yanked me into a tight hug. "Thanks, Percy. Sorry again for snapping at you. It's just, I love her. I look at her like she's my sister. You're a good guy and you might be just what she needs, but one piece of advice: if she breaks your heart, don't give up on her. Please. Oh, look at the time, I really need to get home. See you tomorrow, Percy."

A few thoughts ran through my brain at hyperactive speeds as I got back into my car.

One: who the fuck hurt Thalia?

Two: What did he do?

Three: women are completely, like, well, bats. Straight outta hell.

Four: Tyson is dead.

I took off for the house and drifted through ways to murder my brother as I drove. I had actually reached number 113 when I pulled up in front of my house and went in. Tyson was in his room, which was actually visible now, playing Battlefield. When he saw the look on my face he paled and stumbled backwards, his controller hitting the floor with a THUNK! Oh yeah, he knows what's coming.

"Perce-" he started weakly before I cut him off.

"Don't," I stated coldly. "Why?"

"Sh-she threatened to staple my balls to the electricity line, man! What was I supposed to do? I was scared! You'd have done the same thing! You know that those girls always follow up on their threats!"

I merely chuckled darkly. "What about this morning? You seemed to have a lot of fun when you, ah, 'spilled the beans' on my little crush." My voice was deep and menacing.

"Well, I thought that maybe if Mom and Dad were teasing you, then you might work up the guts to ask the girl out! I wasn't thinking straight, and I'm sorry, okay? I was just trying to give you some incentive to try your luck with Thalia!" Oohhh! Big word, little bro! I looked at his pitiful form: his wide, pleading eyes, his raised eyebrows, the way he was shivering as though he expected me to give him the beating of his life, and I laughed inside. He thought I was gonna hurt him? Ha ha ha ha!

"Alright, alright. Calm down, baby bro. You're off the hook this time, but if anything like this ever happens again, you know what happens, right?"

Tyson's eyes widened. Yep, he knew.

It's weird: Tyson's always had this irrational phobia of goats since he was, like, four. We were on a 'family bonding trip' this one time when we passed a farm. Tyson, being only four years old, had somehow thought that it was a good idea to open the gate to the goat pen. This led to that and now he's deathly afraid of goats. Anyways, back to the present. I now had a new dilemma.

How do I get Thalia to come with me to the Christmas Prom?

...

Okay, there's Act 1 over!

Sorry for not updating lately but I'm in 4th year now (that's Year 11 for the English and I think maybe for the Americans too) and we're getting our Prelim Exams in 2 weeks. Wish me luck!

On another note, I'm gonna start this new story about an unclaimed demigod and weave it in very closely to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and perhaps even Heroes of Olympus. I'll start off as a runaway who bumps into Luke, Annabeth and Thalia and move on from there. Hope it'll meet expectations.

Thanks to toolazylogin and idk for their support, it really helps and gives me motivation to write more.

Reply to dragonlover430: I know, and I'm sorry about it, but I'm trying ot keep in line with the characters xxEffyPercyxx made. I'm gonna change Thalia over time and show her sensitive side, but mainly the characters will stay the same (or at least I hope so!).

Laters

SD OUT


End file.
